Tom the Hand 3
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography= |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=May 17, 2019 |time=103 minutes |country=English |language= |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} 'Tom the Hand 3' is an 2019 animated sequel adventure action comedy film starring Ted V. Miller, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Zwick, Andy Samberg, Will Ferrell and Benedict Cumberbatch and its a sequel to ''Tom the Hand 2: Tom Returns and the third installation of Tom the Hand: The Movie and Tom the Hand. It was produced by Warner Bros. Entertainmemt, Village Roadshow Pictures, Walden Media and Perfect World Pictures. The movie was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. This motion picture will be released on May 17, 2019. It was based on the television series of its same name created by Ted V. Miller and Tom H. Zwick. Plot Six months after the previous film, a little less fun story in Indiana that Tom had in his house. Cast * Ted V. Miller as Tom Miller * Seth MacFarlane as Mark * Ben Zwick as Robert * Will Ferrell as Kyle * Bill Hader as Milo * Andy Samberg as Todd * Benedict Cumberbatch as Fred Production On November 7th, 2018 which it celebrates 3 years of Big Hero 6''This film is celebrating the 4th Anniversary release of 'Big Hero 6', it was released on November 7th, 2014. after ''Incredibles 2 came out on Blu-ray, it was announced that Chris Miller and Ted V. Miller are making third installation title of this film. Writing Brian Roberts is a writer from Raz Kids who creates and writes the film. Visual effects The third installation film for Tom the Hand film was created by Nørlum Studios who provides this motion picture with Big Hero 6: The Series and Industrial Light & Magic who provides this motion picture with Jurassic World and The JH Movie Collection Movie. Sound The sound from the sequel film was recorded, customized, designed and edited by Skywalker Sound who provides the film with Jurassic World. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard and Randy Newman. Release This motion picture will be released on May 17, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures. See also * Tom the Hand * Tom the Hand: The Movie * Tom the Hand 2: Tom Returns * ''Birds'' - A Tom the Hand spin-off film References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Walden Media films Category:Perfect World Pictures films Category:Tom the Hand Category:Tom the Hand films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in St. John Category:Films set in Indiana Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Randy Newman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Tim Burton Category:Films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge